Ensuring that a program conforms to various standards in relation to, for example, formatting, security, performance, and so on can be a significant difficulty especially when a program is relatively complex. The noted standards may relate to industry best practices for providing fault/error protection programs and/or to established safety/reliability standards for a particular implementation. In general, developers may include instrumentation within a program that performs various checks to facilitate conformance with the noted standards. The various runtime checks execute while the program is running to protect against either native (e.g., program bugs) and/or external difficulties (e.g., malicious attacks) and thereby provide protection against program faults/failures.
However, the instrumentation itself can at times be the source of the noted difficulties when not, for example, properly coded. Consequently, the functionality provided by the instrumentation such as program flow integrity may not function appropriately leading to further difficulties such as security holes, faults caused directly by the instrumentation itself, and so on.